Mistresses & Slaves
by SinclairLiLa
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a girl who couldn't wait to experience her highschool life, is now at the gate of Fairy Girl High. A school only for girls on a small island far from Fiore. But little did she know, her highschool life wasn't what she thought it would be like. BEWARE! THERE'S YURI! Juvia x Lucy!


**Me: So, this is my first story, ever.**

**Lucy: And she's not doing a good job at it.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm trying my best, 'kay?**

**Lucy: Pfft! I'm just teasing you. **

**Juvia: The story is starting. Shush!**

**Me: Umm, I don't own Fairy Tail or the character. But I do own the story. All hail to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Fairy Girl High is a school created on an island far away from Fiore. An island that is only filled with girls and as for boys, it's probably in another distant land, and I, Lucy Heartfillia, is starting a fresh high school life in FGH! **(short form :P)**

I stood in the middle of the gigantic gates of FGH as I scanned the huge building and memorized every single details of it before putting my hands on my waist, and puffed up my chest.

"This is my highschool life!" I screamed...in my head that is. Satisfied with the mental scream, I hurried to the Auditorium for the opening speech given by the principle of the school.

I sat at lost in the sea of girls. All I can see were roles and roles of heads in front of me, I really sweatdropped by the amount of people in this school.

"Ahem! Attention gals!" The voice immediately caught my attention, deep yet gentle. "I'm the principle of this school and there is no need for you to know my name. Just call me Principle or ma'am." She flung her wavily deep blue hair behind her shoulder and straightened her tie in her tuxedo.

"Welcome to the Quer, the best girl school from all over the world! First, I'll be…"

An hour of boring speech about how almighty this school is and how well the students behaves really ticks me off. But suddenly, the principle's proud smile turned into a rather wicked smirk.

"There is a program in this school that everyone MUST participate, and if anyone refuse to take part..." Her smirk grew larger as she motion her thumb across her throat(I'm sensing an aura of death), causing shiver down my spine.

"This program is called 'M&amp;S', which stands for: Mistresses and Slaves." Murmurs began to sound when the principle cleared her throat and smile. A sweet smile that gave out purple waves of dark aura, thus causing all the students to shut up. "Pairs will be chosen randomly and I will decide on which will be Mistress and which will be Slave."

"How does this program works? I'll leave that to vice-principle to explain. I'm tired." The principle yawned and waved her good-bye as she disappeared into the backstage. But as the principle disappeared, another girl appeared. My eyes popped.

A small figure, with the same deep blue hair as the principle's, around the height of 4'4, was struggling to reach for the microphone. The little girl looks exactly like the principle.

Questions keep popping In my brain. Did the principle shrank? Or did the principle ungrow? (A.N: Not a word and does not make sense…)

"Onee-chan! Help me first before going to sleep!" Screamed the little girl. Her scream was so loud that I doubt she even needs the microphone at all. The grumpy principle reappeared with a stool and threw it over to the girl, who caught it effortlessly, before disappearing again.

I let out a sigh of relief... Sisters huh...

"Thank you." The little figure said as she stepped onto the stool.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, the vice-principle of this school, and I'll be explaining the M&amp;S rules to you." She took out a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and started reciting it.

1: Slaves must never disobey their master or else they will be severely punished.

2: Mistresses must never hurt their slaves to the extent of killing them.

3: Slaves are only allowed to eat after their Mistresses finish their food. (Or only when their Mistresses allow them to eat together)

4: Slaves cannot complain no matter what circumstances or positions they are in.

5: Slaves cannot fight with one another or will be severely punished…

6: Slaves must risk themselves to protect their Mistress…

…

…

Wait… Just wait a minute… What the **** is wrong with this school?! What the ******* **** is wrong with this high school? I stood on the exact spot I was standing, not daring to move a muscle. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I mentally screamed.

* * *

It was evening when all students returned to their dorms to wait for the box that the principle is going to send to them. The box probably contains whether you're a M or S and with your partner. Probably. I was dead tired after listening to hours of speech and rules, so I decided to take a warm bath.

After the steaming warm bath, I lay dead on the bed. But before I can doze off, I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Heartfillia, please come out and retrieve your box." A voice called out. I let out a tired sigh, lazily dragged myself out of the bed and unlocked the door. A girl stood in front of me, probably a few centimetres shorter than me, was holding a box. I took the box and thanked her. "Just a kind reminder, please get ready for dinner at 7:30 in the cafeteria." She politely bowed before continuing her job.

My intense stare could have burn a hole into the box if I didn't force myself to open it. A piece of neatly folded paper was inside. I let out a long breath and mentally preparing myself before I took the paper, unfolded it and read it aloud.

Name: Lucy Heartfillia

Age: 17

Role: Sl...

SLAVE?!

My eyes popped out. My brain stopped working completely.

SLAVE IT WROTE?! I couldn't move but I'm sure I was screaming in my head.

I dropped onto my knees, cursing at my luck.

Cursing at my high school life.

Cursing at my luck.

Cursing at my life.

I shook my head to snap myself out of the daze and continue reading.

Owned by: Juvia Lockster

Information:

Juvia Lockster, 2nd year of high school. She's the president of her class. Diligent, smart, beautiful, and sadistic…

Great. Sadistic. Great.

…She loves everything with blue-black spiky combo, and she thinks everyone with long, blonde hair and big breasts as her rival. Juvia uses third-person point of view to speak, no matter who she talks to. Edition information, she loves water.

I look at my hair, back to the piece of paper, and automatically my eyes traveled to my huge breasts. Long, blonde, and big… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'm her slave and I look exactly like how the paper described.

This school is wicked. This school is just fucking weird!

* * *

**Me: So how was it?**

**Lucy: Why. Did. You. Made. Me. A. Slave? You stupid Kazumi!**

**Juvia: U-umm... **

**Erza: Am I appearing soon? Because I'm sure I'm gonna be the 'Mistress' right? Ka-zu-mi.**

**Me: Uhh, *stares at the floor* p-probably not.**

**Erza: WHA-**

**Me: Bye guys! See you next week! Teehee! :9 *runs away**

**Erza: You little! Come back!**

**Lucy: *facepalm* Sorry guys, those two are... very playful. So I'll see you guys next week. **

**Juvia: Lucy Heartfillia. Juvia's rival. Heh. Juvia's slave. Heh. Bondage. Whip. Juvia must get ready!**

**Lucy: *shivers***


End file.
